The present invention relates to a reversible cable reel, and more particularly to such a reversible cable reel which comprises two cable wheels reversibly controlled by spiral springs inside a housing to hold a respective cable, and two terminal units respectively mounted in the cable wheels and disposed in contact with each other.
Regular cable reels are commonly comprised of a rack, and a reel revolvably supported on the rack to take up a cable. When taking up the cable, the reel must be rotated with the hand through a handle at one side of the reel. Therefore, much effort must be employed to the handle when taking up the cable. Further, regular cable reels are commonly heavy, and the workable distance is limited.